Crush
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: Paycheck? Check. Job? Check. Tell the woman he loves that he loves her? Not close to happening for Ricky Ortiz.


**Crush**

By: David Archuleta

_A/N: This is my first music one-shot. I have never done a Ricky Ortiz one-shot. Please read and tell me what you think. I want to thank my beta –reader Purplefeather21! Thank you so much for your help Mariana! I had so much fun doing this thanks! I loved how Crush turned out! Thanks! Now on with the one-shot and enjoy! This is done in his point of view._

_Summary: Paycheck? Check. Job? Check. Tell the woman he loves that he loves her? Not close to happening for Ricky Ortiz. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE nor own the song Crush by David Archuleta. I only own the OC of Ricky's sister.**

"Hey Tiffany, its Ricky. Are you busy? Do you think we can talk?" I asked.  
"Um... Hey Ricky I'm not busy. Uh, sure we can talk. What do you want to talk about?" Tiffany answered.  
"I just wanted to …" I muttered what I was sure she couldn't hear.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Man you got to tell her." The Innovator of Violence, Tommy Dreamer insisted.  
I laughed. "Why? I'm fine with the way things are."  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "So you mean you're happy with 'Hey Tiffany it's good to see you 'and 'Bye Tiffany?"  
I groaned. "It's just stupid of me to tell her. What if she's already in a relationship?"  
"Then she'll know you care about her. Who knows, she might breakup with him and give you a chance, if she even has a boyfriend," Tommy shrugged.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Ricky are you there?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about It," she replied.

"Listen, I wanted to tell you something," I said nervously.

"Sure go ahead."

"All right, just please listen. Don't interrupt me. You're beautiful, Tiff. You're different than or than any other girl I've met. And I love you," I replied, before hanging up the phone.

_**I hung up the phone tonight something happened for the first time**_

_What, did I just do? After liking her for 6 months since OVW, I get my chance to talk to her and I just hung up like that? I'm so stupid! I can't believe I just did that. Okay, I need to calm down and think… I need to call her back. Then we can talk this out. No…. I should let time pass anyways I am not supposed to come out on ECW this week so I should talk to her next week. I just want to know what she is thinking. Does she feel the same way about me?_

_**Deep inside it was a rush what a rush cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me, just too much, just too much. **_

_Okay what I need to do is go for a jog, shower, I should go visit my sister maybe she can help me clear my mind._

_**An Hour 30 mins later….**_

_Okay now I just got take a shower find something to wear and call Ellie to see if she's home. Any way's it's a Sunday; I don't think she's busy. _

After choosing what to wear I decided to call Ellie.

"Hey Ellie, how are you?" I asked my older sister.

"Hey Ricky I'm great just feeding Speedy," my sister replied.

"Hey how's the little guy?" I asked, referring to my sister's dog.

"He's great he's been acting better with the puppy training classes", my sister said.

"So how has been Ricky? Anything new?" she asked.

"Umm…no nothing really," I lied.

"Ricky stop lying you know you've never been good at it," she said.

"You caught me Red Handed! Yeah...Ellie you're right," I said.

"Do you mind if I come over I would like to talk to you … if you're not busy?" I asked.

"Sure you can I'll see you here bye," she said as she hung up the phone.

After the shower Ricky got ready and headed to his sister's house.

_**Why do I keep running from the trust? All I ever think about is you you got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I just got to know. **_

"Ellie, are you there? I asked knocking the front door of my sister's house.

"Yes Ricky I'm coming," I heard her voice from within inside.

"Hey, how's the best brother in the world doing?" She asked as she was opening the door.

"Hey Ellie you know I don't really know", I said.

"Okay come in talk to me," Ellie said leading me through the house.

"Want to sit on the couch?" she asked me while I was looking at the family picture.

"Sure " I replied.

"So, Ricky what's going on? You seemed confused on the phone. Is everything okay at work? Is there a problem backstage?" she asked.

"No everything's great at work. I just have a personal issue with someone backstage," I answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"It's... about a girl… I like this girl but I don't know if it's a crush or just a little fling, or something serious," I said.

"I see, what's her name?"

"Tiffany. She was training in OVW at the same time I was. She is working with Teddy Long on ECW as the assistant manager." I answered.

"I've been busy, but I've been able to watch a little of ECW but she seems like a sweet girl. I didn't like how Jack Swagger was so mean to her when he lost the title and made her help him look for it," she said.

"Yeah well, I don't know I haven't really talked to him before. So I don't know if he is nice or not," I said.

"Okay Ricky let me ask you something. Have you ever talked to Tiffany other than during promos?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, I have and it was about the weather. Not that interesting right?" I asked quietly.

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go? All that we can be where this thing can go? **_

"Well…no. Not really, but at least you've talked to her right? And that's progress," She reminded me.

"Yeah but—" Ellie cut me off.

"Yeah, but you don't want to talk to her about the weather forever. You want to ask her about her, and you want to know if she has a boyfriend. So that and you can her out, right?" She guessed.

"Ellie I called her today and kind of told her I liked her and hung up like that," I said shyly.

"What you why did you do that?!" Ellie asked me.

"I shouldn't have.. but I did I…I was nervous Ellie!" I stammered.

"Okay Ricky. Let's see what I'd do is to let time pass talk to her next time you see her talk to her. See what she thinks, and maybe she'll tell you if she has a boyfriend or not. And you tell her how you feel and apologize for hanging up on her," Ellie said while fixing the pillows on the couch.

"Thanks Ellie. I'm happy you helped me clear my mind. And I'm not wrestling next week," I responded.

_**Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it just another crush?**_

"But Ricky, one thing you have to think about and know clearly is it a Crush or you want it to be serious? My sister stated.

"Ellie I know now. It's not a crush. I like her! ," I stated firmly.

"That's good you know now. Just know one thing if it works out great I'll be here for you no to congratulate you. If it doesn't well the Lord knows why right? She said padding my shoulder.

"Your right we will see. Thanks Ellie I feel much better now," I said hugging my younger sister.

"Ellie, I have a surprise for you … I know you're a huge fan of a special friend of mines," I said with a smile.

"Oh….Ricky you do?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, it's in my backpack. Let me get it I put in that chair over there," I said making my way to the chair.

"Wow its heavy what is it? She asked me.

"Ricky it's my…….my………my….Wow thanks," She said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek with a grin.

"You're welcome sis. I know how you're a huge Tommy Dreamer fan so I got you a little 'Dreamy package.' I hope you like it," I said with a smile.

"Awwww," Ellie cooed. "Ricky thanks that's very sweet of you. I have a Tommy –Autograph, trading card signed by Tommy, Tommy Toy and A signed ECW shirt. That's' so sweet of you," Ellie responded with a hug.  
"You're welcome", I said.  
"Ricky I don' want to cut or conversation short but, it's going to be 4pm and on Sundays I take speedy to the puppy training classes. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and wait while the classes finish. Or if you wanted to--," I cut Ellie off.  
"Umm…sure I'd like to go with you where does Speedy take his class?" I asked.  
"At the Silver lake dog park, we can leave him and walk around the Silver lake pond," Ellie suggested.  
"Wow that park brings so many memories yeah lets go. I just got to go to my car and get something. I'll be right back," I said making my way to my car outside.  
"Okay, let me get ready". I heard Ellie say from the distance.  
_**Do you catch a breathe when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do?**_

_**(Flashback)**_

"Hey Ricky," Tiffany said while I was getting something to drink in catering.  
"Hey Tiffany, What's up?" I asked.  
"Aren't you excited?" Tiffany responded with a smile.  
"For what, what are you talking about?" I questioned.  
"For the next P.P.V! Silly! You know it's are first P.P.V. since we debuted in ECW! ," Tiffany responded.  
"Oh yeah Night of Champions is coming soon. When is it?" I asked.  
"Ricky it's this Sunday! I thought you– "I cut her off.  
"Sorry yes your right it is this Sunday. I just forgot I was thinking about something else. But yeah, thanks for reminding me it slipped my mind. I have waited long for this I just didn't remember," I said.  
"Are you okay? Is something wrong? Is there something I can help you with? I'd be glad to help," Tiffany asked.  
"Yeah there is something. Um...no wait. No, but thank you for asking that's very nice of you for asking that's nice of you to want to help. Uh I got to go…see you around," I said to Tiffany making my way out of catering.  
"Yeah sure. Bye Ricky", I heard Tiffany say as I left.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**Cause I try and Try to walk away but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay going away-ay-ay**_

"Ricky ? Are you ready? Let's go," My sister said with Speedy on a leash and her purse in her hand.

"Oh sorry Ellie I was just g getting my camera and sunglasses. Ellie do you mind closing the trunk? I need to get my sunglasses," I said as I unlocked the car doors.

"Yea sure, were you thinking about Tiffany?" She asked as she closed my car's trunk.

"Here they are! Okay let's go!" I said.

"Ricky!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Yes I was thinking about her. And it kills me I want to do something like call her again but I know it's not the time right now," I said.

"Don't worry you'll get the time to and when you do make the best of it. But right not we kind of need to go cause Speedy is going to be late." Ellie giggled.

"Yes sorry." I said as we walked down the street.

"So how have you been? I asked my older sister.

"Great! Work is wonderful," She said.

"I'm happy to hear that. How do you like California? I asked.

"I love California but often miss Arizona," she said.

"Me too I miss Arizona but love California. I stated.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry were almost there," Ellie said.

"Ellie I just want to know if's crossed her mind that I like her? I asked.

"Sorry Ricky I wish I can answer you but I can't," Ellie reminded me.

_**(Flashback) **_

"Hey Tiffany," I said

"Oh hey Ricky what's up?" Tiffany asked.

"Are you ready? I asked.

"Uh, for what?" she blinked.

"For the promo silly," I said with a smile.

"Umm..Uh…I have to see…J-J-J-, I-I-I'll see you later," She stumbled and left.

"But the Pro- he started and she had already left.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**Has it ever crossed your mind? When we're hanging spending time girl? Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?**_

_**(One week later)**_

"Hey Tommy, I'm almost at the arena. Where are you so I can find you," I asked my best friend.

"Hey Rickster, I'm here by entrance 5 and I'm inside so you tell me and I'll open the door for you," Tommy said.

"Okay thanks, I'm parking so I'll see you in a bit," I said while adjusting my phone's volume.

"Ricky wait before you go. I saw Tiffany she's here you should go talk to her. Make up for hanging up and maybe ask her out? Tommy said with enthusiasm.

"Wow you were reading my mind. Hehe…thanks for telling me I'm going to go talk to her," I said.

"Awesome. Okay see you here," Tommy said as he hung up.

_**See it's a chance we've got to take 'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last forever. **_

"Hey Tommy thanks. I was a bit lost but I found the entrance," I said closing the door.

"Cool no problem. So are you going to look for her? Tommy asked_**.**_

"Yes I just wonder where she is. I asked.

"Wait she's over there. Let me go talk to her and I'll see you and tell you what happened. Wish me luck," I said to Tommy nervously.

"Okay I wish you luck," Tommy said.

_The moment I finally waited for is here! I'm going to talk to her apologize for hanging-up the phone, and ask her if she has a boyfriend and move on from there. I wonder what's going though her mind. What do woman think?_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush?**_

I looked down to see my shoe untied. I couldn't walk up to her like that. I might trip. So, I decideed to tie my shoe first. Suddenly I looked up and saw her. Though she wasn't doing what I previously thought. No, she was standing in front of me, her lips attached to those of Jack Swagger.

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? 'Cause I try and try to walk away But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay going away-ay-ay**_

**While this Crush isn't going away I know I have to go away. Because I love Tiffany, but she deserved the chance to be happy. Even if it was with Jack Swagger, who I hated. It killed me, but if Tiffany was happy, then wasn't anything I could do. Because I love Tiffany, and I'd do anything for her. Even leave, and let her be with Jack.**


End file.
